


Что такое неудачи и как с ними бороться

by Agapushka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: Когда-нибудь озорная судьба решит, что в тебе скопилось слишком много самолюбия и хвастовства, и сочтет нужным немного проучить тебя.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. С чего все началось

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для битвы факультетов "Кубок Хогса" специально для hogsland.com.
> 
> AU полнейшее, действия происходят на пятом-шестом курсе обучения. Никаких Амбридж, заданий от Волан-де-Морта и прочих камней преткновения - лишь веселые школьные годы. Внимание любителям Драко Малфоя - стёб (по-доброму) над данным персонажем.
> 
>   
> 

Пятничный ужин в Большом Зале затянулся. Маячившие впереди долгожданные выходные действовали умиротворяюще: не надо было бежать после ужина в библиотеку или гостиную своего факультета, чтобы, обложившись книгами и пергаментом, усиленно делать домашние задания. Все это автоматически откладывалось на вечер воскресенья, когда ученики, придя в себя после усиленного отдыха, схватятся по привычке за головы и начнут судорожно писать сочинения по истории магии, вычислять диаграммы луны для астрономии или зарисовывать лукотруса на урок по уходу за магическими существами. Каждый из учеников клялся себе по пятницам, что в течение двух дней спокойно переделает гору заданий, но почти все из них массово проигрывали в битве со своей ленью.

Драко Малфой потянулся и окинул скучающим взглядом своих однокурсников. Практически все из них — настоящие чистокровные волшебники, из известных семей, не то, что некоторые. Он неприязненно глянул на столы прочих факультетов, где спокойно ужинали не только полукровки, но и магглорожденные. Малфой привычно скривился и отвернулся. Взращенное в нем с детства неприятие людей, не являющихся чистокровными магами, дало очень крепкие корни, поэтому Драко иногда казалось, что от грязнокровок и в самом деле можно чем-нибудь заразиться. Его тусклые размышления прервал голос Забини, сидящего неподалеку:

— Уже решил, с кем пойдешь на Святочный бал?

Обычно у Малфоя не было с этим проблем — Пэнси постоянно ходила за ним хвостиком, всячески выказывая свою привязанность, которую он так благосклонно принимал. Однако в этом году все очень круто изменилось. По-видимому, Пэнси наконец осознала, что является игрушкой Малфоя, отчего не замедлила высказать ему множественные упреки (по делу и без дела) в лицо и практически перестала с ним общаться. Горевала она недолго, поскольку быстро нашла утешение в лице любвеобильного Блейза Забини. Малфой не огорчился. Пэнси уже стала для него скучноватой, а поклонниц вокруг хватало, так что он милостиво поздравил друга с обретенным счастьем, не забыв едко отметить, что Паркинсон только поначалу кажется такой милой. Блейз, отличавшийся отнюдь не слизеринским добродушием, махнул на приятеля рукой и теперь улыбался еще чаще и шире, чем раньше.

— Какая разница, если любая почтет за честь пойти со мной на бал? — проронил Малфой, неторопливо отпивая из стакана.

Блейз сделал круглые глаза и придвинулся ближе, чтобы их никто не подслушал.

— Большая самоуверенность с твоей стороны, не находишь?

— О чем ты?

Блейз замешкался. Природная вежливость плюс этикет, привитый матерью, не позволяли ему выразиться грубо, поэтому он, едва сдерживая расползающуюся ироническую улыбку, произнес:

— Я, конечно, понимаю, какой ты у нас обаятельный и желанный кавалер, но неужели ты думаешь, что каждая девушка в этом зале бросится в твои объятия не раздумывая, предложи ты им это?

— Я нравлюсь очень многим, почему я должен это скрывать? — Малфою не нравилось, когда над ним шутили. — Я довольно привлекателен, к тому же чистокровный.

— Слишком много «я» в одном предложении, — поморщился Блейз. — Ты всегда этим грешил. Знал, конечно, какой ты самовлюбленный эгоист, но чтобы настолько…

Малфой от злости сжал стакан так, что пальцы побелели, а крупный фамильный перстень впился в кожу. Он быстро окинул взглядом слизеринский стол. Неподалеку сидела Милисента Булстроуд, хмуро поедая овощную запеканку. Ткани, ушедшей на пошив одной ее мантии, хватило бы на трех Пэнси. Она мерно жевала, листая «Ежедневный пророк» пухлыми пальцами и ни на кого не обращая внимания.

— Спорим, что даже эта корова согласилась бы пойти со мной на бал? — запальчиво воскликнул он, обернувшись к Забини.

Тот зацокал языком.

— Никогда не называй так девушку, даже если она может поднять тебя вместе с этой скамейкой одной левой, — укоризненно произнес он. — Девушки — существа с нежной душой, запомни это, друг мой.

Малфой досадливо скривился и встал из-за стола, приглаживая свои светлые волосы и расправляя плечи.

— Смотри и учись, — бросил он, уверенным шагом проходя ряд учеников.

Дойдя до Милисенты, он стремительно сел возле нее, откинувшись спиной на стол и принимая одну из самых обаятельных, по его мнению, поз.

— Вечер добрый, — он попытался отвлечь ее внимание от газеты, заглянув ей в лицо. — Милисент, могу я задать один вопрос?

Булстроуд медленно перевела взгляд на рассевшегося во всей красе Малфоя и сложила газету. Ее небольшие глазки не выказывали никакого удивления или волнения, словно Драко Малфой каждый вечер вот так подсаживался и томно глядел на ее персону.

Малфой немного растерялся: вблизи однокурсница казалась еще шире, а на носу торчал одинокий, но достаточно заметный прыщик. Чуть прикрыв глаза, чтобы не было так страшно произносить эту фразу, он склонился к ней и чуть хриплым голосом произнес:

— Милисент, составишь мне компанию на Святочном балу?

Булстроуд моргнула, а затем аккуратно отложила газету в сторону и потянулась за творожным кексом.

— И не мечтай, — отозвалась она, прожевав небольшой кусочек. — Ни на какой бал я с тобой не пойду.

Малфой ожидал какого угодно ответа, но только не этого. Он так и застыл, все еще откинувшись назад, не в силах вернуться в исходное положение и сесть хотя бы прямо. По лицу начал разливаться бледный румянец, в глазах читалось недоумение.

— В смысле не пойдешь? — почти взвизгнул он.

— Во всех смыслах, — Булстроуд снова взяла газету в руки и начала листать дальше.

— Ты не поняла? Я приглашаю тебя на Святочный бал. Я, ДРАКО МАЛФОЙ, приглашаю ТЕБЯ на бал!

Утомленная его излияниями, Милисента вздохнула и снова опустила газету.

— Слушай, — голос ее звучал не очень дружелюбно, — понятия не имею, что ты там задумал: посмеяться надо мной или просто с кем поспорил. Но я знаю, как ты относишься к полным людям и ко мне в частности. На протяжении всех лет ты называл меня коровой, хоть и за глаза, но так, чтобы я это слышала. Но ты не нравишься мне даже не поэтому. Ты такой самовлюбленный, бесхребетный, трусливый и подлый человек, что будь ты хоть последний парень в школе без пары, я и то не пошла бы с тобой.

Закончив эту тираду, она с такой силой встряхнула газетой, расправляя ее, что несколько пирожков упали с тарелки, а кувшин с морсом разлился по столу.

Малфой еще с минуту просидел не двигаясь, оглушенный ее словами. Затем, отметив, что большинство уже ушло из Зала, и почти наверняка никто не слышал их позорного диалога, он встал и побрел к своему месту. Блейз все еще сидел за столом, жадно пожирая приближающегося товарища глазами и от нетерпения постукивая вилкой по столу.

— Ну что, Ромео, - хлопнул он Драко по плечу, когда тот отнюдь не аристократично плюхнулся на скамейку, — отшили тебя?

— Ее просто уже пригласили, — прохрипел Малфой, стараясь, чтобы его слова звучали как можно более правдоподобно. — Представляешь, Гойл пригласил. Не думал, что он вообще умеет разговаривать.

— А как же твои чары? — наигранно удивился Блейз. — Неужели даже после ТАКОГО предложения она предпочла твоего большого приятеля?

— Да пошел ты! — огрызнулся Малфой.

Настроение, такое умиротворенное после закончившейся учебной недели, было скомкано и растоптано. Малфой злился на дурацкую затею с приглашением на бал этой толстухи. Небось запишет сегодня вечером в свой розовый дневник с сердечками, что она отказала самому Драко Малфою. Вот дура, да кто вообще на нее посмотрит?

Спускаясь в подземелье, Драко мысленно перебирал в голове, кого еще можно пригласить на бал. Особого желания уже не было, но теперь он просто обязан пойти с хоть с кем-нибудь, лишь бы доказать Блейзу, что обаяние Малфоев на порядок выше обаяния каких-то там Забини.

В гостиной он увидел Дафну Гринграсс, которая собралась играть в волшебные шахматы с Пэнси. Гринграсс красива и в меру аристократична — просто идеальная пара для такого, как Драко Малфой. Однако и здесь он потерпел фиаско. Отойдя по просьбе Драко в сторону, Дафна подняла брови в ответ на его приглашение:

— Ты приглашаешь меня после Булстроуд, серьезно? Ты вообще нормальный?

И, так и оставив его стоять, она села за шахматный столик и принялась расставлять фигурки на доске, что-то гневно шепча Пэнси. Паркинсон то и дело бросала на него взгляды и глумливо хихикала, не обращая внимание на разозленного донельзя Малфоя.

Разъяренный, он рывком распахнул дверь в спальню мальчиков и сел на кровать, схватив с тумбочки первую попавшуюся книгу. Замолкнувший Блейз, прервавший сам себя на середине анекдота про тролля и великана, удивленно воззрился на Драко, который так яростно перелистывал страницы, что некоторые из них рвались или вовсе отрывались.

— Новый способ чтения? — осведомился Забини, делая знак Нотту, чтобы тот пока молчал.

— Почему Гринграсс отказалась идти со мной на бал, удивившись, что я приглашаю ее после Булстроуд?! — взорвался Малфой, отшвыривая несчастную книгу в сторону и ударяя кулаком по спинке кровати.

— Потому что подумала, что ты считаешь ее худшим вариантом, чем Милисента, — захохотал Нотт, не выдержав молчания.

— Тео, друг мой проницательный, выйди вон, пожалуйста, — отозвался Блейз.

Нотт пожал плечами и, все еще посмеиваясь, вышел из спальни. Блейз сел напротив Драко и скрестил руки на груди. Он уже жалел, что косвенно спровоцировал друга на глупое покорение девушек неотразимостью и обаянием, но телега уже была спущена с горы: Малфой имел такой вид, словно Гарри Поттер в очередной раз выхватил у него из-под носа золотой снитч.

Однако нельзя было не признать, что даже будучи злым Малфой был и впрямь привлекательным. Гневно расхаживая по комнате, он не терял своей аристократичности, небрежным движением поправляя светлые волосы или тщательно разглаживая невидимые складки на своей белоснежной рубашке. Забини даже стало жаль Драко: Люциус Малфой предъявлял к своему сыну слишком много требований, а мать, наоборот, сверх меры забрасывала его своей любовью. В итоге Малфой-младший вырос избалованным и неуверенным в себе, страдая от собственных же недостатков.

— Да я, если захочу, вообще любую могу уговорить пойти со мной на бал! — внезапно выпалил Малфой. — Даже этих двух несчастных, которые по глупости мне отказали!

Блейз вздохнул. Похоже, Малфой так ничего и не понял. Что ж, придется перенаправлять энергию товарища в другое русло, подальше от Слизерина, иначе ничем хорошим дело не кончится: либо по зубам получит от Булстроуд, либо Дафна с Пэнси в мстительном порыве ему метлу сломают.

— Не горячись, — сказал Блейз успокоительным тоном. — Я одну штуку придумал. Уверен, ты оценишь.

Спустя полчаса Забини тряс перед Малфоем чьей-то вязаной шапкой с помпоном. В шапке что-то легонько шелестело и перекатывалось.

— Твоя судьба! — торжественно изрек Забини, протягивая ему шапку. — Чье имя выберешь, ту и будешь покорять всю неделю. Не сумеешь — извинишься перед Милисентой и Дафной.

— А если сумею? — пробормотал Драко.

— Тогда мое тебе почтение и признание, что ты истинный Ромео на всем Хогвартсе во веки веков! — Забини шутливо отвесил поклон.

Он знал, на чем сыграть. В глазах Драко заблестели искорки азарта. Он вытянул руку, но тут же ее отдернул:

— А кого ты вписал туда?

Блейз сразу же поскучнел. Иногда дотошность Драко ужасно раздражала его.

— Только красавиц и чистокровных, — поспешно ответил он и поднял шапку повыше. — Ну?

— Если выну какую-нибудь грязнокровку, типа Грейнджер, я тебя убью, — пообещал Малфой, вороша пальцами сложенные кусочки пергамента.

— Если бы я мечтал о самоубийстве, то придумал бы способ пооригинальнее, — парировал Забини.

Драко продолжал перебирать бумажки, размышляя, кого бы он хотел вытащить. Пожалуй, Лайза Турпин была бы неплохим вариантом. У нее красивые блестящие волосы и просто обворожительная улыбка. Или Лианна с Пуффендуя. Драко не помнил ее фамилии, однако внешность у девушки была весьма запоминающейся, такой будешь долго смотреть вслед.

Пальцы выхватили шершавую, плотно сложенную полоску бумаги. Казалось, секунды растянулись в минуты, пока Драко торопливо разворачивал пергамент. Глаза быстро пробежали по двум написанным словам. Затем еще раз. И еще.

— Забини… — угрожающе произнес он.

— Что? — забеспокоился тот. — Грейнджер же не было, все честно!

Драко развернул бумажку и чуть ли не ткнул ему в лицо имя, старательно выведенное почти каллиграфическим почерком: _Полумна Лавгуд_.


	2. Неудача за неудачей

Блейз частенько вспоминал фразу «Инициатива наказуема». Вот и сейчас он корил себя, выслушивая возмущения Малфоя: «А что не Плаксу Миртл вписал? Фантазии не хватило?» или «У тебя голова на плечах или тыква с огорода?». Наконец, потеряв всякое терпение, Блейз встал и холодно произнес:

— Не можешь пригласить Лавгуд на бал, так и не надо — развел тут, понимаешь, монолог оскорбленной личности. Уже голова от тебя болит.

Драко обиженно засопел, молча глядя на полог своей кровати, на котором, извиваясь, расположилась серебристая змея. Слизерин — не тот факультет, где учатся слабаки. А пусть и Лавгуд, что с того? Главное, что чистокровная. Вроде бы.

— Через неделю, — выдохнул после внутреннего диалога с самим собой Малфой, — мы с Лавгуд будем самой красивой парой на Святочном балу, усёк?

— Усёк, подсёк и засёк, — ухмыльнулся Блейз. — Время пошло.

Первая попытка Драко провалилась на следующий же день. Он даже не успел задать Полумне, пойманной в коридоре второго этажа, вопрос, как за ее спиной выросли Гарри с Роном и сурово посоветовали идти своей дорогой. Малфой огрызнулся, но совету их последовал, поскольку спрашивать Лавгуд при них было бы верхом унижения. Проклиная про себя Уизли с Поттером и желая им всяческих несчастий, Малфой весь день бродил по замку в надежде увидеть Полумну без лишних свидетелей. Но, как назло, та постоянно оказывалась то в компании Невилла Долгопупса, то Джинни Уизли, над шутками которой смеялась так, что в коридоре отдавалось гулкое эхо.

Удача улыбнулась лишь под вечер, когда раздосадованный Малфой возвращался с ужина в гостиную. Проходя кратким путем через коридор первого этажа, он вдруг увидел Полумну, стоявшую на первых ступеньках у входа в подземелья. Она запрокинула голову вверх и что-то внимательно рассматривала. Ее длинные светлые волосы слегка колыхались от едва заметных поворотов головы. Малфой приосанился, нарочито медленным шагом подошел к Лавгуд и встал рядом.

— Лав… То есть, Полумна, — начал он, нервно посматривая на темный, ничем непримечательный потолок, на который она уставилась, — не хочешь пойти со мной на Святочный бал?

Полумна медленно перевела взгляд на Драко.

— Вы, слизеринцы, хоть когда-нибудь замечали красоту своего подземелья? — словно не расслышав его вопрос, она снова подняла голову вверх.

Малфой прикрыл глаза. Никто не обещал, что будет легко, но если девушка просто игнорирует приглашение — это уж слишком. Перед глазами встал Забини, так легко находивший общий язык с противоположным полом. Мысленно представив, что бы сделал Блейз на его месте, Драко сделал еще шаг к Полумне, почти прикасаясь к ней, и попытался рассмотреть что-то на безнадежно черном каменном своде. Ничего.

— Что же ты нашла там такого красивого? — прошептал он ей почти в самое ухо.

Полумна невозмутимо отошла на несколько шагов в сторону и указала пальцем наверх:

— Неужели ты не видишь радужных сияний? Они повсюду. Такие красивые.

Малфой прищурился. С этого места, при неясном отблеске факелов с нижних ступеней, что-то изредка проблескивало в потолке, слегка отливая перламутром и едва уловимо меняя цвета. Полумна заметила удивление на лице Драко и улыбнулась.

— А вот у нас такой красоты нет, — вздохнула она, обходя его и направляясь к парадной лестнице, — стены когтевранской башни не содержат радужный кварц, а жаль.

Малфой проводил ее растерянным взглядом, совершенно позабыв, о чем вообще хотел с ней поговорить. Наверху все еще неясно поблескивали, словно перешептываясь и играя в прятки, радужные огоньки. При долгом наблюдении они становились как будто ярче и заметнее.

— Куда это ты уставился? — послышался сзади голос Блейза. — Никак, взвываешь к потусторонним силам, чтобы наставили тебя на путь соблазнения?

Драко устало вздохнул и направился вместе с ним в гостиную Слизерина. Начинать с ним полушутливый спор не хотелось, а обсуждать поведение Лавгуд и собственный провал в первый день — тем более.

Уже вечером, лежа в кровати, Малфой перебирал в голове всевозможные способы заинтересовать потенциальную жертву. Девушки любят что-то необычное. Беда была в том, что Лавгуд сама была настолько неординарной и необычной личностью, что вся фантазия Малфоя бестолково бродила между букетом темно-синих аргентинских роз и декламацией стихов под башней ее факультета. Ничего лучшего на ум не приходило. Однако для аргентинских роз был не сезон, а распевать в ночи песни и читать стихи, словно средневековый кабальеро, было куда унизительней постоянным проигрышам ненавистному Поттеру.

Драко перевернулся на другой бок и вздохнул. Если у него не выходит с ней поговорить или она пропускает его слова мимо ушей, может, стоит написать? Малфой дернулся от пришедшей на ум идеи и радостно ударил кулаком по спущенному пологу, который мягко заколыхался, расходясь волнами во все стороны.

Он приманил к себе пергамент с чернильницей и поплотнее задернул полог со всех сторон.

— Люмос!

Осветив личное пространство так, чтобы не мешать спать соседям по комнате, Драко обмакнул перо в чернила и занес руку над белоснежным кусочком листа — гербовой бумаге Малфоев, предназначенной исключительно для писем матери и отцу.

Через десять минут лист все еще был идеально белоснежным — пустота в голове Драко, казалось, звенела в ночной тишине. Хоть бы одна дельная мысль пришла на ум! Он в очередной раз принялся вспоминать какие-нибудь стихи, которые изредка тайком читал в библиотеке отца, но кроме рифмы «любовь-кровь» на ум так ничего и не пришло.

Беззвучно выругавшись, Малфой судорожно зевнул и решительно вывел: _«Дорогая Полумна! Не соблаговолишь ли ты составить мне компанию и пойти со мной на Святочный бал? Я был бы весьма рад твоему положительному ответу. Д. Малфой.»_

Отметив про себя, что написано несколько старомодно, он все же скатал пергамент в трубочку и перевязал зеленой лентой. Завтра отнесет в совятню, и дело сделано. Глаза слипались, а мягкая подушка уже набрасывала на Драко тихие отголоски и неясные тени, медленно переходящие в крепкий сон.

Отправка письма произошла без всяких происшествий, чему Малфой был несказанно рад. Несколько неудач подряд немного умерили его пыл, поэтому теперь он решительно подошел к делу: привязал записку к своему филину так крепко, что отвязать теперь ее можно было только каким-нибудь заклинанием. Повторив три раза птице имя адресата, Драко, довольный, вышел из совятни. Решив, что теперь можно немного расслабиться, он пошел в сторону поля для квиддича — зима зимой, а тренировки по расписанию.

Впоследствии Малфой не раз припоминал ту злополучную неделю, удивляясь самому себе, за что судьба так решительно окатила его своими немилостями, однако факт оставался фактом — с приглашением Лавгуд на бал снова ничего не вышло. Очевидно, филин сначала пытался найти ее в замке и только потом уже полетел на стадион, где и сидела Полумна, замотанная в невиданной длины шарф и с интересом следившая за тренировками команды гриффиндорцев. Поэтому, когда Малфой добрался до стадиона, он своими глазами увидел то, что произошло с его любимым филином: Джинни Уизли так лихо отбила бладжер, что тот сбил бедную птицу прямо в сугроб. Драко как раз добежал до того злосчастного места, когда спустившаяся Джинни с виноватым видом достала кряхтящего от боли филина.

— Уизли, — прошипел он, вырывая из ее рук ухающего филина и сминая заодно промокший конверт, — тебя кто учил убивать птиц бладжерами — Поттер?

— Что здесь происходит? — послышался сзади голос Гарри.

— А вот что! — Малфой злобно потряс филином так, что тот опять обиженно заухал.

Поттер не успел ничего ответить, потому что на поле вышла команда слизеринцев, выкрикивая, что сейчас их время тренироваться. Спустившиеся вниз гриффиндорцы принялись в ответ горячо доказывать, что они пришли раньше, а посему поле полностью в их распоряжении. Джинни быстро перешла от слов к делу и со всей силы запустила твердым снежком прямо в голову Монтегю. В ответ в нее полетело чье-то заклинание, сбившее Джинни с ног. Рев гриффиндорцев заглушил тоненькие выкрики зевак, наблюдавших с трибун за тренировкой, так быстро перерастающей в драку.

Малфой сам не понял, как оказался втянутым в кучу сплетенных тел, неистово колотивших друг друга. Где находился его несчастный филин, он и понятия не имел.

Драка закончилась так же быстро, как и началась. Появившаяся словно из ниоткуда профессор МакГонагалл быстро дала понять, что шутить она не намерена. Сняв с каждого факультета по пятьдесят очков и запретив тренироваться обеим командам две недели, она молча следила, как бурчащие ученики бредут в раздевалку.

— Мистер Малфой, — укоризненно заметила она, когда мимо нее прошагал хромавший Драко с подбитым глазом, держа под мышкой мрачно взиравшую на все происходящее птицу, — Вы же староста, а ведете себя, как первокурсник.

Не решившись возражать и пускаться в объяснения, что он даже не приступил к тренировке и вообще оказался жертвой обстоятельств, Драко буркнул что-то похожее на извинения и отправился в больничное крыло. Доверить лечение филина Хагриду, которого он терпеть не мог, было выше его моральных сил.

При виде побитого Малфоя Блейз присвистнул и подошел, пристально разглядывая синяк, разлившийся темно-синими разводами на бледной коже Драко.

— Неужели Лавгуд настолько не хочет идти с тобой на бал? — спросил он с наигранной серьезностью.

— Еще одна шутка, и у тебя под глазом всю неделю будет светить такой же фонарь, — пригрозил Малфой, прошагав мимо ехидно улыбающейся Пэнси и с грохотом закрывая за собой дверь в спальню.

Стоило признать, что череда неудач становилась катастрофически длинной. Драко даже задумался, стоит ли игра свеч — ну признает он Блейза мировым покорителем женских сердец, что с того? Зато останется целым и невредимым. Однако огромное самолюбие тут же пресекло на корню все попытки сдаться. Надо просто найти Лавгуд и твердо спросить, пойдет ли она с ним. Если не согласится, то… Дальше Драко пока еще не придумал, что он сделает. Решив не планировать наперед, а действовать по ситуации, он кое-как замаскировал синяк наспех сделанным заклинанием и отправился бродить по замку в надежде на то, что ему посчастливиться увидеть Лавгуд.

Полумна нашлась на астрономической башне. Это было последнее место в списке Драко, поэтому он порядком устал и потерял все надежды, когда поднялся на площадку. Полумна, на удивление, не сидела на краю башню и не смотрела на звезды, как этого можно было ожидать от ее натуры. Она читала книгу, сидя на одном из столов и весело болтала ногами. Возле нее стояла кружка с остывшим какао.

Малфой вздохнул, не веря своим глазам, и привалился к косяку. Нашел.

— Привет, — Полумна подняла голову и заинтересованно посмотрела на Драко. — Ты тоже прячешься от нарглов?

— Я — что?

— Нарглы. Они постоянно все воруют. На той неделе, пока я делала домашнее задание, у меня пропали туфли, две мантии и учебник по зельеварению. Поэтому я предпочитаю читать здесь: нарглам неуютно там, где высоко и прохладно. А я ничего не теряю.

После этой короткой лекции она снова углубилась в книгу, словно тут же забыла о Малфое, который с тоской думал о Пэнси и о том, что, пожалуй, с Паркинсон было не так уж и много проблем.

— Лавгуд, э-э-э… Полумна?

Она подняла на него свои большие глаза.

— Ты не хочешь пойти со мной на бал?

Полумна задумчиво посмотрела на потолок, словно там должен был быть написан ответ, затем отпила из кружки какао, остывшая пленка которого оставила кремовые усы на ее верхней губе.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — ответила она наконец.

— Это еще почему? — обиделся Драко.

\- Мне кажется, Гарри с Роном не понравится, если я приду с тобой на бал, — безмятежно отозвалась она. — Да и Невилл тоже не будет в восторге.

— При чем здесь они?

— Они мои друзья, — просто ответила Полумна и с громким звуком допила остатки какао, превратив свои усы из бежевых в шоколадные.

Малфой призадумался. А что сказали бы ЕГО друзья, если бы узнали, что он пригласил Лавгуд? Ну, или, не дай бог, Грейнджер? Перебрав в уме однокурсников и придя к неутешительному выводу, что особо настоящих друзей-то у него и нет, Драко окончательно пал духом. Увидев его понурый вид, Полумна ловко спрыгнула со стола и подошла к нему.

— Если тебя очень расстраивает мой отказ, то я тогда соглашусь, — она заглянула снизу вверх ему в глаза. — Не люблю, когда из-за меня кто-то расстраивается.

Малфой не поверил своим ушам. Как все оказалось просто! Пусть Лавгуд согласилась из жалости, но ведь согласилась же! Он покосился на ее шоколадные усы и вздохнул. Надо будет обговорить ее наряд, чтобы не совсем уж опозориться на празднике.

— Отлично, — он неловко пожал ей руку и двинулся к выходу. — Я тебе весьма благодарен, ну просто очень!

Перепрыгивая через ступеньку, он почти бегом добрался до гостиной. Блейз упадет, когда узнает, что Малфой выиграет пари!


	3. Дуэль

Несколько дней Малфой пребывал в самом благодушном настроении. Перед глазами то и дело вставало удивленное лицо Забини, когда тот узнал, что чудачка Лавгуд согласилась пойти с ним на бал.

Блейз действительно был удивлен и сокрушен. Но сокрушался он не потому, что проиграл пари, а потому, что хотел этой затеей сбить с друга спесь — не согласись Полумна в итоге, и Драко бы точно понял, что он не самый идеальный принц в мире. Попереживал бы, конечно, но в итоге, может, и поумнел бы хоть немного. А теперь вон каким гусем довольным ходит, будто чудо сотворил. Блейз даже подумывал, не подлил ли Малфой Лавгуд чего в стакан или не наложил ли Империус на нее, но потом отмел от себя эти мысли. Драко хоть и не праведник, но до такого бы не опустился. Во всяком случае, с девушкой не стал бы так поступать.

Они с Малфоем как раз выходили с травологии, когда сзади их нагнал Невилл Долгопупс и пропыхтел:

— Малфой, поговорить надо.

Драко смерил его презрительным взглядом. Превратившись за несколько лет из пухлощекого мальчишки-неудачника в возмужавшего парня, Невилл все равно имел вид не очень уверенный. Он нервничал и попеременно дергал край то одного, до другого рукава, хмуро глядя исподлобья.

— Чем обязан, Долгопупс? Говори быстрее, я спешу.

Невилл открыл рот, потом закрыл. По лицу начала разливаться краска.

— Зачем ты пригласил Полумну на бал, если она тебе не нравится?

Лицо Малфоя озарила понимающая ухмылка. Вот оно что. Кажется, Долгопупс влюбился в Лавгуд — вот это поворот. Едва сдерживая радость от того, что он еще и дружку Поттера сумел насолить этой затеей, Драко широко улыбнулся:

— А кто сказал, что она мне не нравится? Может, очень даже нравится.

Лицо Невилла уже напоминало свеклу. Блейз быстро переводил взгляд с одного на другого, не решаясь вступить в их диалог.

— Я слышал, как ты смеялся над ней и называл чудачкой! — воскликнул он. —Немедленно откажись идти с ней на бал!

— Вот еще, — лениво отозвался Малфой, поправляя сумку на плече и собираясь уходить. — Она согласилась, ясно тебе? Так что стой в стороне и кусай локти, раз тебе не так повезло, Долгопупс.

— Я вызываю тебя на дуэль! — завопил Невилл вслед.

Успевший сделать несколько шагов Малфой замер. Затем обернулся.

— Шел бы ты цветочки свои любимые перерисовывать. Не дорос еще до дуэлей.

Драко не успел добавить еще какую-нибудь колкость — с легким треском мимо него пролетела красная молния, порвав край мантии и чиркнув по коже огнем. Блейз мгновенно выхватил палочку и направил на Невилла, который вызывающе глядел на них. Малфой скривился, но промолчал. Возмущаться сейчас на всю дорогу не имело смысла — не очень хотелось ставить во всеуслышание, что его ранил Долгопупс. Да и профессора Снегга поблизости не наблюдалось — защитить было некому. Медленно оглядев порванный рукав и напустив на себя самое свирепое выражение лица, он оглянулся и тихо произнес:

— Дуэль так дуэль, Долгопупс. В рыцаря захотел поиграть? Тогда жду тебя в полночь, в астрономической башне. Сегодня.

Конечно, можно было выбрать какой-нибудь пустой кабинет на седьмом этаже, куда редко заглядывали преподаватели или старосты, да и время выбрать не такое позднее, но полуночная астрономическая башня выглядела уж очень романтичным местом для последующих хвастливых рассказов о волшебном поединке. В любой ситуации Малфой старался выиграть для себя все возможное.

По дороге Блейз высказал все, что думает об этой глупой затее.

— А если вас кто-нибудь поймает? Долгопупсу-то ладно, что с него взять. А ты староста, да и отцу непременно донесут.

— Плевать я хотел на все это, ясно?

Малфой практически не беспокоился об исходе дуэли. Долгопупс тюфяк, он даже обезоружить не сможет, как следует. Пара оглушающих заклинаний, и поединок можно считать законченным. В пользу Драко, конечно.

Забини, активно отговаривающий друга от затеи, в итоге сдался и вызвался караулить вход в башню, аргументируя это тем, что не желает бросать его в беде. На самом деле он очень надеялся, что Долгопупс опоздает, и можно будет уговорить Драко уйти. У Блейза было очень плохое предчувствие.

Однако уже первый удар башенных часов застал соперников стоящими друг напротив друга. Невилл выглядел напряженным, но отнюдь не напуганным. Крепко сжав палочку, он выставил вперед ногу и ждал, пока Малфой небрежным движением снимет свою мантию и положит на столик, наколдованный прямо из воздуха.

— Сначала надо поклониться, — процедил он. — Если ты решился на дуэль, так будь добр, исполняй все правила.

По лицу Невилла было понятно, что кланяться он собирается в самую последнюю очередь, поэтому Драко, чтобы не растягивать время, вздохнул и тоже встал в боевую стойку.

Первое заклинание, пущенное на счет «два», а не «три», Невилл не успел отбить. Грохнувшись на пол, он только охнул, но тут же вскочил на ноги.

— Остолбеней!

— Протего, — лениво объявил Малфой, махнув палочкой в сторону ожидаемого заклинания.

Он так и знал, что дуэль будет просто смешной. Неужели Долгопупс за все эти годы так и не смог выучить хотя бы пару боевых заклинаний? Малфой не успел насладиться этой мыслью до конца — Невилл изловчился и успел пальнуть в того Петрификусом. Почувствовав, как все тело мгновенно застыло, Малфой с ужасом услышал стук собственной палочки, упавшей на пол. Теперь он беспомощен, как первокурсница перед Пивзом. Ожидая новых ударов, Драко зажмурился, однако ничего не происходило. Открыв глаза, он увидел Невилла, спокойно стоявшего перед ним. Палочка была опущена. Малфой не успел придумать, почему Долгопупс не собирается избивать его, потому что внизу послышался шум, а через несколько секунд в башню влетела МакГонагалл. Выглядела она чрезвычайно разъяренной. Краем глаза, поскольку повернуться к ней он был еще не в силах, Малфой отметил про себя, что почти всю свою жизнь встречает декана Гриффиндора, пребывающего только в ужасном расположении духа. Интересно, она хоть иногда улыбается?

Узнать это ему так и не удалось, поскольку, расколдовав парализованного Малфоя, она устроила горе-дуэлянтам такой выговор, что где-то далеко внизу заухали совы. Вычетом очков на этот раз не обошлось. Пригрозив записать ночное происшествие в их личные дела, профессор МакГонагалл назначила двухнедельную отработку в своем кабинете.

— И я обязательно сообщу вашим семьям, — грозно добавила она, выдворяя их из башни.

Теряясь в догадках, куда делся Забини, Малфой понуро брел по коридору, провожаемый ненавистным деканом ненавистного факультета. Сзади вот уже несколько коридоров плыл Пивз и распевал во все горло:

Гриффиндорцы победили,

Слизеринца отлупили!

Никакие увещевания МакГонагалл о том, что Пивз нарушает дисциплину замка и тишину в частности, совершенно не помогали. Поэтому, когда уставший и расстроенный Драко завалился на кровать, в ушах у него все еще стояли звонкие выкрики проклятого полтергейста. Блейза в спальне не было.

Как оказалось, Блейзу в тот вечер повезло еще меньше. Оставшись дежурить у входа, он столкнулся с Ханной Аббот, которая в эту ночь патрулировала коридоры. Не ожидая столкнуться со старостой в столь отдаленной части замка, Блейз, однако, не пал духом. Не придумав причину лучше, чем поиск учебника, забытого на прошлом уроке астрономии, он медленно пошел прочь, судорожно размышляя, какими окольными путями ему поскорее вернуться на свое добровольное дежурство. Ханна, ни на минуту не поверив, что слизеринцу в полночь понадобился учебник по астрономии, а также услышав наверху подозрительный шум, тут же отправилась на поиски дежурившего преподавателя, которым, как уже известно, оказалась Минерва МакГонагалл.

Блейз же, свернув в полуосвещенном коридоре не в ту сторону, попался Филчу и миссис Норрис. Второй раз легенда об учебнике не сработала. Блейза сначала завели в душный кабинет завхоза, где Филч со злорадной улыбкой принялся писать что-то в карточку с именем «Блейз Забини», а затем, несмотря на поздний час, препроводил в кабинет к Снеггу.

Северус Снегг, и так не слишком жизнерадостный человек, мало обрадовался своему студенту, которого посреди ночи приволок дрожащий от счастья завхоз. Выпроводив Филча и наскоро пообещав ему «строгое наказание», он развернулся к Забини и потребовал рассказать, «какого черта тот шляется посреди ночи по замку». Блейз товарища выдавать не стал, мужественно принял на себя всю вину и рассказал, что проспорил Теодору Нотту полуночный поход в астрономическую башню.

— Это самая глупая история, которую я слышал, — процедил Снегг. — Хуже только неправдоподобные россказни Поттера.

Встав из-за стола, он указал Блейзу на кипу свернутых пергаментов, сиротливо лежащих в дальнем углу.

— В качестве наказания можете проверить сочинения первокурсников о лунном камне.

Блейз округлил глаза. Их декан практически никогда не наказывал собственных учеников. Стоило очень постараться, чтобы писать строчки в его кабинете — это было самое строгое наказание для слизеринцев. А тут несколько десятков работ!

— Профессор, — начал Блейз, — Вы же не имеете в виду…

— Именно это я и имею в виду, — рявкнул Снегг. — Вы все ужасно мне надоели! Первокурсники — своими бездарными работами, вы — своими бушующими гормонами. За столько времени удалось пораньше заснуть, и на тебе, притащили на порог старшекурсника на сон грядущий! Не советую покидать мой кабинет, пока каждая работа не будет проверена.

Он многозначительно посмотрел на растерянного Забини и ушел, громко хлопнув дверью. Воцарилась звенящая тишина, прерываемая глухим капаньем с потолка. Блейз с тоской посмотрел на ворох сочинений и сел за стол. Учитывая гневное настроение профессора, лучше было не спорить и действительно начать читать нестройные предложения и списанные слово в слово из учебников фразы, царапая в конце каждого листа оценку.

Где-то наверху уже начинало светать, когда Блейз наконец расправился с последней работой и побрел в гостиную Слизерина, не зная, что ему хочется сейчас больше: поспать или прибить Малфоя за все, что с ним произошло.

«Или самому себе в нос дать» — справедливо рассудил он, ложась в кровать и прислушиваясь к ровному дыханию соседей по комнате. В конце концов, Блейз тоже не последнее лицо в этой истории. Он в сотый раз пожалел, что спросил тогда за завтраком у Малфоя про Святочный бал. Однако, оптимистично решив, что на старости лет со смехом будет вспоминать свои школьные годы, Забини с чистой совестью закутался в мягкое одеяло и спокойно уснул, даже во сне улыбаясь своим мыслям.


	4. Святочный бал

Остаток недели прошел в угрюмом молчании и относительном спокойствии. Малфой почти не разговаривал с Забини, мысленно коря бросившего его товарища на все лады и эгоистично полагая, что тот мог бы на время оглушить Аббот и не уходить со своего места. А так досталось всем — отец, конечно, не прислал громовещатель, как это сделала бабка Долгопупса, однако написал довольно холодное письмо, в котором выразил свое разочарование поведением сына. Драко бросил равнодушное послание в камин, а вот Невилл, к сожалению, не смог скрыть свой громовещатель. Вся школа узнала за завтраком, что Долгопупс — подумать только! — мало того, что участвовал в дуэли, так еще побил самого Драко Малфоя.

За столом Гриффиндора многие ученики сидели с такими широкими улыбками, что Малфою стало тошно. Он бы все отдал, чтобы стереть с лиц Поттера и Уизли ухмылки. Не доев свой завтрак, он, под улюлюканье соседнего стола, вышел из Большого Зала и направился на урок по истории магии. Блейз с грустью посмотрел ему вслед: вовсе не таким способом он хотел образумить друга.

Малфой так тщательно старался поменьше показываться на публике, что совершенно забыл, что хотел поговорить с Полумной по поводу ее наряда. Вспомнив об этом лишь за несколько часов до бала, когда эльфы принесли его тщательно отглаженную парадную мантию зеленовато-черного цвета, Драко досадливо поморщился. Надеясь, что Лавгуд не преподнесет ему особых сюрпризов, он вышел в гостиную и увидел Гойла, который с весьма смущенным видом бережно нес в руках черный фрак.

— Это что? — остановил его Малфой.

— Фрак, — от волнения глаза Гойла немного забегали по сторонам.

— Вижу, что фрак, я не такой тупой, как некоторые. Тебе-то он зачем?

Гойл застыл и, глядя куда-то за спину Малфоя, тихо произнес:

— На бал я иду.

— Ты? На бал? — фыркнул Малфой. — С кем, с Крэббом что ли?

Гойл ничего не ответил. Засопев, он обогнул Малфоя и скрылся в гостиной. Пожав плечами, Драко опустился в кресло возле камина и взял в руки забытый кем-то Ежедневный пророк. Почти не понимая, что читает, он рассеянно перелистывал страницы, желая, чтобы бал поскорее наступил и поскорее закончился. На школьных праздниках ему всегда было скучно, даже в компании собственных однокурсников. Возможно, дело было в самом Хогвартсе, который его отец так не любил. А все, к чему с презрением относился Люциус Малфой, автоматически попадало под недовольство и Драко.

Забини, принарядившийся в темно-фиолетовую мантию, встал перед Малфоем и помахал рукой.

— Пора идти танцевать с Лавгуд, — пропел он, делая при этом небольшие па.

— Выглядишь, как попугай, — отозвался Малфой.

— А ты как тритон, — не остался в долгу Блейз. — Такой же скользкий и противный.

Разноцветная толпа девочек, яркой мозаикой рассыпавшаяся перед входом в Большой Зал, с нетерпением ожидала своих кавалеров. В дальнем углу толпа выглядела несколько плотнее, образовав вокруг кого-то небольшой круг.

— Что там такое? — нахмурился Блейз, протискиваясь через толпу и подходя к ярко накрашенной Пэнси.

Паркинсон обернулась и хохотнула, увидев Малфоя. Зажав рот ладонью, она лишь покачала головой и повела Блейза ко входу. Предчувствуя недоброе, Драко решительно начал пробираться вперед, желая разглядеть, что там происходит.

Его взору предстала Полумна Лавгуд в самом необычном платье, какое только можно было себе представить: золотистое, покрытое мелкими блестками, ниже талии оно полностью переходило в гигантскую клетку, внутри которой порхали и щебетали канареечного цвета птички. Почти не шевелясь, Полумна с достоинством смотрела сквозь толпу, практически не обращая внимания на смешки и завистливый шепот. Заметив ошеломленного Малфоя, она улыбнулась и сделала шаг вперед, отчего рой птичек пронесся по всей клетке с громким щебетом.

— Привет.

Не дождавшись ответа, она так и продолжала стоять, совершенно не испытывая никакой неловкости. Малфой громко сглотнул и, схватив ее за руку, быстро повел в Большой Зал, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам. В душе все кипело. Это был самый идиотский наряд, который эта полоумная могла на себя нацепить. Даже не представляя, как с _этим_ он будет танцевать, Драко прошел в самый дальний угол зала и смиренно встал вместе с Полумной возле стены, ожидая начало праздника. Это был самый худший Святочный бал в его жизни.

Как оказалось, клетка практически не мешала танцу — Полумна так грациозно двигалась, что золотистые прутья ни разу не задели ее несчастного партнера. Постепенно ее невозмутимость передалась и Малфою: он почти расслабился и даже позволил себе оглядеться по сторонам. В толпе мелькали счастливые Блейз и Пэнси, рядом лихо отплясывали Джордж Уизли и Анджелина Джонсон, не очень соответствуя ритму танца, но зато веселясь от всей души. Поттер медленно вел мелкую Уизли, которая, на взгляд Малфоя, даже стала как будто слегка симпатичной в праздничном платье. Мимо важно проплыли Милисента Булстроуд и Грегори Гойл. Пораженный Драко принялся вертеть головой, чтобы рассмотреть их получше. Булстроуд, на удивление, не топала по полу и даже не толкала соседние пары, а Гойл ни разу не наступил ей на ногу.

— Жаль, что Невилл так и не пришел, — отвлекла его от пристального наблюдения Полумна. — Я все надеялась, что он найдет себе пару на бал.

Малфой промолчал, вспомнив вытянувшееся от огорчения лицо Долгопупса. Полумна, между тем, продолжала:

— Он так расстроился, когда я сказала, что не смогу пойти с ним на бал, потому что ты меня уже пригласил.

И вновь молчание в ответ. Драко вовсе не собирался поддаваться угрызениям совести — он позвал, она согласилась, все по-честному.

— Надеюсь, с ним все хорошо, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжала Полумна. — Не хотелось бы, чтобы он грустил.

— Черт, Лавгуд, конечно он будет грустить, — не выдержал Малфой. — Ты же ему нравишься!

Полумна замерла, резко прервав танец, от чего на них тут же натолкнулись Ханна Аббот и Эрни МакМиллан.

— Осторожнее там, — буркнул Эрни, отходя в сторону.

Глаза Полумны, и без того большие, казалось, расширились еще больше. Она все еще продолжала держать Малфоя за плечи, однако стояла, не двигаясь, размышляя о чем-то своем. Их продолжали толкать и шикать на них, пока Драко решительно не отвел Полумну в сторону.

— Ты в своем мире, да? — он пощелкал у нее перед носом пальцами.

Лавгуд не ответила. Она просто стояла и молча поглаживала прутья клетки, на которых сидели нахохленные потускневшие птички. Малфой никогда не видел ее такой потерянной, даже когда Нотт стащил у нее сумку с учебниками и закинул высоко на дерево.

— А я даже не подумала, что нравлюсь ему, — прошептала она.

Затихшие угрызения совести вновь подняли свои головы и начали терзать Малфоя. Он крепко зажмурился и махнул рукой:

— Иди ищи своего Долгопупса.

— Тебе не будет без меня грустно на балу?

Драко с трудом подавил ядовитый ответ, мгновенно сформировавшийся в его голове на столь глупый вопрос, и лишь покачал головой. Радостная Полумна присела в старомодном реверансе и тут же начала пробираться к выходу, с легкостью огибая шумную толпу учеников. Малфой налил себе пунш и залпом осушил стакан, пожалев, что в него нельзя плеснуть огневиски.

— Куда спрятал свою птичку? — пошутил проходивший мимо Блейз.

— В золотую клетку, — ответила за Драко Пэнси и громко рассмеялась.

Малфой и на этот раз промолчал, решив, что больно много чести отвечать на этот комментарий. Блейз, пропустив Пэнси немного вперед, быстро вернулся и прошептал Драко на ухо:

— Мы решили после школы пожениться.

— Я желаю тебе сил и мужества в брачном союзе, — искренне ответил ему Малфой, выпивая второй стакан пунша. — Только такой оптимист, как ты, сможет прожить с Паркинсон всю жизнь.

— Сочту за комплимент в свой адрес, — ухмыльнулся Забини, догоняя Пэнси.

Драко устало оглядел многочисленные пары — танцующие, шушукающиеся по углам или весело подпевающие звучащим песням, — и внезапно почувствовал себя очень одиноким. И уставшим. На весь Хогвартс с ним согласилась пойти на бал только Лавгуд, да и та бросила его ради какого-то неуклюжего тюфяка.

Он направился к выходу, решив, что на сегодня с него хватит впечатлений. У дверей стояли Гойл и Булстроуд, тихо о чем-то переговариваясь. Гойл неуклюже держал Милисенту за талию, а она, раскрасневшаяся и на удивление похорошевшая, тоненько хихикала.

— Отлично выглядишь, Милисент, — заметил Драко, добавив про себя, что на фоне Гойла она не такая уж и толстая.

Решив пока не возвращаться в унылое подземелье, он отправился бродить по застывшему в тишине замку. Ночь за окнами блестела тонкими снежинками и завывала в высоких башнях где-то под самым потолком. Чем выше поднимался Драко, тем тише становилась музыка, доносившаяся с первого этажа. Проходя по коридору пятого этажа, он столкнулся с Долгопупсом, который шел, слегка пританцовывая. Заметив Малфоя, он перестал напевать себе под нос и замедлил шаг.

Драко чувствовал себя ужасно неловко. Можно было сказать какую-нибудь гадость или просто пройти мимо, но, в любом случае, он бы чувствовал себя весьма неуютно.

— Лавгуд нашла тебя? — буркнул он наконец, глядя куда-то в сторону.

— Нашла, спасибо, — сухо ответил Невилл.

Они еще постояли в молчании.

— Спасибо, что поговорил с Полумной, — вдруг выпалил Невилл.

Малфой изумленно поднял брови. Надо же — дождался благодарностей от Долгопупса.

— Обращайся, — снисходительно бросил он, решив, что пора завязывать этот дружеский разговор и идти в гостиную Слизерина.

— Нет, правда, — Невилл выглядел очень взволнованным. — Я бы никогда не смог признаться ей в своих чувствах.

Малфой пожал плечами и двинулся дальше, проклиная себя за излишнюю болтливость. Однако, когда Невилл прошел пару шагов, вдруг обернулся и спросил:

— Почему ты не стал нападать на меня после Петрификуса?

Невилл смутился и вдруг начать пристально изучать свои черные ботинки.

— Тебе что, стало меня жаль? — начал злиться Драко.

— Нет, — удивился Невилл. — Просто нечестно бить безоружного, вот и все. Я ждал, пока ты придешь в себя, чтобы продолжить.

Малфой опешил. Только гриффиндорцы могут быть до идиотизма честными, просто сборище рыцарей Круглого Стола, не иначе. Однако почему-то он был благодарен сейчас этому неуклюжему тюфяку. Малфой вздохнул и подошел к Долгопупсу, нехотя протягивая ему руку. Невилл, опешивший не меньше, осторожно пожал ее.

— В следующий раз я побью тебя, Долгопупс, — пообещал Драко на прощание, запахивая плотнее мантию и направляясь в сторону лестницы.

— Это мы еще посмотрим! — радостно отозвался вслед Невилл, заворачивая за угол.

На следующее утро проходившая мимо стола слизеринцев Лайза Турпин кокетливо посмотрела на Малфоя и захихикала, присоединившись к компании своих подруг. Драко то и дело ловил на себе ее заинтересованный взгляд.

— Слышал, что говорят о тебе девчонки? — спросил подсевший слева Блейз.

Малфой мысленно содрогнулся, предпочитая не знать, что теперь о нем болтают по всей школе.

— Что ты «незаурядный парень, раз решился пойти на бал с чудачкой Лавгуд», — изрек Блейз. — Так что ты теперь весьма интересная персона, друг мой.

Драко вновь глянул в сторону Лайзы — она тут же захихикала и отвела взгляд. Он усмехнулся в ответ.

Кажется, полоса неудач наконец-то уступила место везению.


End file.
